1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thread holding mechanism for holding a thread for the purpose of passing the thread through an eye of a needle and a sewing machine provided with the thread holding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sewing machines have been provided with a cassette mount to which a thread cassette accommodating a supply of thread such as a thread spool is detachably attached and a threading mechanism capable of passing a thread through an eye of a needle in synchronization with attachment of the thread cassette to the cassette mount. For example, JP-A-2002-191886 filed by the assignee of the present application discloses such a sewing machine.
The above-noted threading mechanism comprises a threading shaft adjacent to a needle bar and a threading hook coupled to a lower end of the threading shaft. When the thread cassette is attached to the cassette mount provided on a sewing machine head, the threading shaft is rotated in synchronization with attachment of the thread cassette.
In the aforesaid construction, the threading hook is passed through the needle eye upon rotation of the threading shaft, and the thread is caught on the threading hook. The threading hook is then pulled through the needle eye, whereby the thread is passed through the needle eye.
However, a worker needs to thread a support plate of the threading mechanism, thread guide discs, etc. with the needle thread drawn from the thread cassette when the thread cassette is attached to the cassette mount. This work is troublesome and reduces a working efficiency.